


11th Doctor X Reader: Hatred Is Beautiful

by whisperer96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader Insert, Sex, TARDIS hates you, You Have Been Warned, you've been Irene adler'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperer96/pseuds/whisperer96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS trust to distract the Doctor from you by taking him to a museum, but you've had enough of that damned fez...</p><p>Eleventh Doctor X Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th Doctor X Reader: Hatred Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxJayy-LoverxX](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XxJayy-LoverxX).



> This was a commission for XxJayy-LoverxX on deviantArt.

"Hmm." You muttered, staring blankly at the Doctor. "Likely story."  
"Honest! The HADS overreacted at the rain!" The Doctor forced his answer on you.   
"That doesn't explain why we're hanging on for dear life on the time rotor, does it? At a 40 degree angle!" You decided against waving your hands to prove your point as you'd almost certainly fall downwards and into a wall of the TARDIS, maybe even break your back on the support railings on the way down.   
You shuddered.   
"(Y/N), can you reach that lever-thingy in front of you?" The Doctor asked, nodding his head towards the controls that you were near. His fringe flopped about as he did so, making you laugh.   
"Which lever-thingy?" You asked. "I can't see. I'm facing you. And I can't let go of this time rotor!" You growled. Your hands, wrapped around the glass column like the Doctor's, were starting to slip. You couldn't resecure your grip either.   
" **That** lever-thingy." He nodded his head towards you again, presumably trying to point out one of the many levers that you couldn't see.   
"How am I even meant to reach that?!" You pouted, trying to kicks out a leg at the Doctor. The Doctor frowned, kicking out a leg back.   
"OW!" He almost let go of the time rotor. You smirked. The shin was always sensitive...  
"I'm gonna fall." You sighed.   
"No you're not. Just reach out." He growled, grimacing. His hands were hurting greatly as his knuckles turned white.  
This situation differentiated greatly from where you were a few minutes ago. 

 

**~~~Flashback brought to you by Fezzes'N'Mops~~~**

 

_"Doctor, you didn't bring an umbrella." You scowled at the empty grassy horizon ahead, blowing a piece of hair off your face.  
"I didn't?" He asked, feeling a drop of water land on his nose from the empty sky above. His nose wrinkled, and his eyes tried furiously to look at the lone raindrop seated on his face. You grinned, reaching up and running a hand through his hair as you used a finger to wipe the raindrop away. He smiled.   
"No, you didn't." You rolled your eyes, placing a simple kiss on his cheek as you wrapped your arms around him.   
"Why would we need an umbrella?" He looked up at the sky, gently wrapping his arms around you. You nestled your head in his chest, breathing in his scent as he turned all curious and ignorant to you, not really paying you any attention.   
"It's going to rain." You said, holding him tighter.   
"Is it? I can usually tell when it's going to rain." He glanced down at you, his eyes widening slightly at your closeness. He looked around almost desperately for someone to help him, like a young child being hugged by their childhood lover.   
"There's rain falling from the sky." You said, poking him in the chest to provoke some sort of reaction or sign of affection.   
"That's not rain." He said. You paused, eyes widening.   
"Then what is it?" You asked slowly, standing back slightly and unable to ignore the Doctor's concerned 'we-should-run' face.   
"You know I said how the lakes on this planet were not water-lakes but slightly-more-than-alkaline-lakes?"  
"Yes." You said quickly.  
Pausing.   
"Run." The Doctor said simply, grabbing your hand and pulling you faster than your legs could carry you to the TARDIS, slamming the door behind you.   
And it began to rain..._

 

**~~~Flashforward brought to you by Sandshoes and Chinny~~~**

 

"So...um...can I get down now? I'm bored." You moaned, your hands completely numb, your eyes shutting tiredly. When you pulled your eyes open, you jumped slightly. The Doctor had shuffled along the angled time rotor to be face to face with you.   
"I'm going to apologise ahead for what I'm about to do, but it'll get us down." The Doctor said quickly.   
"Wha-" You began, but your lips were muffled by his. Eyes wide, you settled into the kiss, still trying to focus on not falling.   
Luckily, it had the desired effect of annoying the TARDIS.   
She didn't like you all that much.   
You were slammed harshly into the controls when the TARDIS righted herself.   
"And there we go!" The Doctor beamed, standing up as you fell weakly off the controls like water.   
You were still dazed by the kiss.   
"Are you okay?" He asked softly, lifting you off the ground and staring at you with his soft green eyes. You might have nodded dreamily before answering a vague 'Yes'.  
"There's my girl!" He stood you up, and you wobbled slightly before turning to see where he was. The TARDIS doors were open. You hoped the Doctor had only gone to check on the TARDIS's exterior, and that he'd be back soon to finish what you started.  
"Doctor?" You walked towards the doors.   
Your eyes flatlined at what was there.   
"Bitch." You muttered to the TARDIS. She'd landed you in a museum. Now you were never going to get the Doctor back in the TARDIS.   
"(Y/N), look at this!" He exclaimed childishly as he placed an annoyingly familiar red hat on his head.   
"A fez. Even better!" You muttered sarcastically as you slammed the TARDIS's doors shut behind you.   
The museum was empty, and echoed greatly due to the amazingly tall ceiling that you couldn't actually see the top of. The walls were very Victorian, strangely, with wooden panelling and beautiful engravings along the wide hallway. Display cases ran along the walls, and ornate chandeliers hung sparingly along chains presumably connected to the impossibly high ceiling.   
"Where are we?" You mumbled, prodding the carpeted floor with your foot as the Doctor danced from cabinet to cabinet.   
"We're in the Ornate Dekabi Requess, the tallest museum in the universe, I think." He sounded positively joyous. "And it's closed! So there are no security guards to stop me wearing this amazing fez!" He pointed to the fez. You lifted an eyebrow, marching towards him with a glare. He backed away frantically, stopping when the wall restricted any more backing away. He stuttered your name.   
"No security guards?" You said simply.   
"Y-yes..." He held his hands up defensively.   
"Well then." You reached up on your tiptoes and kissed him, grabbing the fez and throwing it behind you as you ran your hands through his hair, leaning on him and pinning him to the wall. He began to attempt to push you away, but instead ended up wrapping his arms around you, letting his hand find the small of your back to press you to him.   
"Wait-...NO-" He tried, but you muffled his attempts at protest with more kisses, easily gaining entry to his mouth. Your hands ran down his chest, wrapping themselves under his jacket and stealing his increasing body heat. You edged the jacket off his shoulders. 

_The Doctor had been stuck in such situations with you in the past. He'd learnt to avoid fighting back or you'd bite him.  
Vigorously.   
Not that he complained._

He attempted to protest again, but you ignored him, sliding the braces/suspenders off his shoulders and moving your hands to his bow tie.   
The Doctor stopped you in one quick move, grabbing your wrists and turning so that you were pressed against the wall.   
You gulped.   
He smiled down at you, lifting your chin and trailing a line of warm kisses down your neck. You bit your lip, shutting your eyes and focusing on breathing.   
Your breathing, previously controlled, stuttered slightly as his hands ran up your shirt, slowly sliding up your waist and bringing your shirt with them. The way his hands caressed you, it was like he craved the female physique, savouring your every curve and sending shivers you your spine, puling your shirt over your head as he momentarily paused from his kisses.   
But that was nothing compared to the way he kissed your collarbone when there was no obstructions. His teeth, grazing your skin every so often, made your thought process falter numerous times, enjoying the sensation of warm lips and the occasional sting from a bite.   
He ran his hands around you from your stomach to your back, unclipping your bra swiftly like it was a practised manoeuvre, leaving you ever so slightly colder than before.   
He wouldn't let you untie his bow tie, gripping your hands and holding them tightly in his left hand as his right pulled the bow tie from around his neck.   
"...Doctor..." You began nervously, seeing that he was tying your hands together.   
"Don't." He warned, his accent thick as he gave you a warning glance.  
This was new...  
You bit your lip, ignoring the pain of your hands being pinned above your head as the Doctor held them there, kissing your lips passionately as his free hand fondled your breasts. Your cheeks reddened, feeling him bite your bottom lip purposefully to make you weaker.   
You pulled your bound hands down around him, shocking him as you pulled him to you, smirking into the kiss you gave his stunned face.   
"But-" He started.   
"You let your guard down." Kiss. "Naughty." You teased, untying your hands and dropping the bow tie to the floor. You weren't in the mood for tedious 'play'.  
You could tell though, as you fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons, that the Doctor was in _that_ mood. He let you pull his shirt off him as he ran his hands through your hair, pulling you closer and pressing his bare chest against yours. You could feel his two hearts mimicking your own, and somehow it only aroused you more. But that wasn't the only thing you could feel against you...  
"How can you stand this?" You whined as he gently squeezed your breasts, smiling as he kissed you through stifled words.   
"Stand what?" He asked, 'oblivious'. _**His kisses were really distracting.**_  
"This..." You didn't know what to say.   
"I have all the time in the universe. I could take all year if I wanted to." His voice, increasingly warm, irritated, impatient, told you he couldn't last as long as he imagined.   
"So if I were to do...this..." Your hand pressed against his obvious erection in his pants. He faltered in his kiss, holding back a moan or any sort of reaction that would provoke you to torture him more.   
"Please..." He gasped. Mercifully, you stopped.   
"Hmm." You smiled. "And if I was to..." You stood on tiptoes and kissed the sensitive part of his neck. His eyes shut, trying so hard to focus.   
"Or this..." You ran your hands down his torso, slowly, enough to push him nearer the edge of his coping mechanism.   
"Or..." You began. The Doctor suddenly felt very alone, your touch gone as he heard a faint rustling.   
He opened his eyes to see you'd lost your clothes.   
Talk about making a point...  
He blushed more than you did when he saw your stark naked body.   
"And you," Pulling him closer, you continued, "Want to tease _me?!_ " Your bodies couldn't be much closer.   
That was it. He couldn't take this.   
"Bitch." He whispered into your ear, the word not rolling off his tongue as easily as when you whispered " _Bastard_ " to him. It didn't take him long to join you in the voluntary nudist department.   
"Finally." You almost laughed as he wrapped his arms around you, kissing you slow enough to annoy you, pressing you against the wall with all his weight. It was uncomfortable, because **all of him** was pressed against you.   
"I wouldn't be so quick to speak." He muttered, slowly moving to kissing your breasts as he made sure to keep your hands by your sides. You might have growled, but you shut up as his hands moved from your waist, slowly towards your clit, but never quite reaching it. You dug your nails in his shoulders as he grinned.   
"Please...don't..." You hummed.  
"Don't what? I thought you wanted this." He smiled to himself, and you had the increasing urge to punch him, amongst other things.   
"You know what I want!" You cursed.   
"Maybe I do. But you don't always get what you want in life." He ran his hands down your thighs, stroking your soft skin affectionately with his thumb, encouraging you that you'd get what you wanted eventually, even if he joked against it.   
"You've always given me what I wanted-"  
"No, I've always given you what you've needed." The Doctor corrected.  
"Does it matter?!" You shouted. He knew he'd far passed the line of acceptance now, and gave up making you wait.   
He lifted your thighs up, you automatically wrapping your legs around him, and without question, he pressed inside you, an unexpected pain sending your hearts fluttering that bit faster. He'd barely given you any time to adjust before he pulled away, pressing you against the wall firmly as he pushed back again. You gasped, your upper lip held in his as he shut his eyes, focusing on your comfort as his hands held your waist supportively, possessively. Any negative feelings you'd harboured for him disappeared as he kissed your neck, your pulse apparent under his lips as blood rushed through your jugular, smiling against your neck.  
Your body temperature was accelerated by his rising temperature, his brow damp as his breathing became laboured. Your own breath wasn't much more controlled, oxygen intake stuttered as your body decided it would reach it's climax soon.   
The Doctor paused. Smiling. Though it took a lot of effort on his behalf.   
"No!" You pleaded, pulling your legs closer to you with him trapped.   
"I want...to make you wait." He breathed.   
"Please?!" You were very close to tears.   
In fact, salty water began to drop down your cheek.   
"Heh." He placed tender kisses under your eyes, making the tears go away.   
"Pl-e-e-a-s-e-e-e..." Your stifled begging sounded pitiful. You could feel your climax ebbing away before it had it's moment. Your nails ran sharply down the Doctor's back. He winced.   
"All the time in the universe..." He whispered with a forced smile. He started moving slower again now, teasing you that bit more, rinsing the moment.   
"I don't CARE!" You boomed. "I care about here and now!"  
"That's my girl." He whispered. Apparently, that's what he'd been waiting for you to say, as he began as he was before, not faltering this time as his own torture had become unbearable.   
Your orgasm was getting closer, and you were determined not to let it go now. You felt weak, and you were sure your legs which were wrapped around him might give way any moment now.   
Any moment happened to be your climax, your vision becoming blurry and unfocused as your body wracked itself, fire running through your veins as you gripped the Doctor hard, your toes curling as you felt almost dizzy.   
The Doctor came almost simultaneously, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he kept on moving through it, filling you with his seed, determined to make it last. When it ended, he gently lowered your weak-and-half-unstable form to the floor, sliding next to you and letting you collapse against him, leaning back against the wall as his hands wrapped around you, kissing your head as his eyes fluttered shut.   
He took a deep breath, softly whispering "I love you" as you turned and wrapped your arms around him, lying your head on his chest.   
"Yeah, I know." You smiled, shutting your eyes at the sound if his hearts slowing down, the rhythmic beat making you sleepy.   
"You're meant to say it back." He whispered, his eyes flicking open momentarily.   
"Hmm." You mumbled, becoming very much asleep. The Doctor rolled his eyes, running a hand over your head as he sighed.   
And a puzzling question entered his mind.  
 _Was that what the TARDIS tried to prevent?_  
He really had to try and get you two to get along

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any typoes!   
> Don't be afraid to comment! <3


End file.
